Weatherbound
by Neco-Arc
Summary: Having missed a few practices, Aoi volunteers to clean up after practice to compensate. Although she denies it, it's not a task she can handle herself. Tsurugi/Aoi
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Hello! I plan on writing a long Tsurugi/Aoi fic and I've decided to start in the middle of things just...because that's how I start writing. Hopefully, the context can be easily understood. I really thrive off of reviews and it really helps me get things going :3 Please R&R, I love feedback!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter: 1<strong>

Even on the sidelines, time seemed to pass so quickly. The sky had remained a light grey the whole day, hinting at an oncoming shower that never came. Regardless of the rain, I knew that the team would continue to practice as they always had. Mud didn't bother them, but I wish they'd take more consideration in not getting dirty for the sake of whoever did their laundry. Tenma of course always got the muddiest along with Shinsuke. I could only sympathize with Kino-san when we arrived at his house after practices…luckily, the rain had held out and all was well.

It was a tough decision on whether or not to work or attend practice today. I'd skipped one too many practices already for the sake of volunteering at the hospital. Coach always understood and so did Otonashi-san…but I still felt a bit guilty. To make up for my absence, I'd offered to do the cleanup myself. It was the least I could do.

"Are you sure? You really don't need to…" Akane uncertainty questioned.

"It's alright! I've got it all, you both should leave early for once anyway!" I gave them both a hardy smile as I slung the cooler duffle over my shoulder, hoping the action would appear effortless. Midori stood with her hands on her hips, brow furrowed. At last, she gave a sigh.

"Well…it seems like we'll only get in your way if you're gung-ho about this…" I almost lost my balance when she gave me a firm slap on the back and a large grin. "That's our long lost manager! Taking one for the team! Let us know if you need anything, alright?"

"Of course!" I replied happily.

We talked idly as they gathered their things. With a wave goodbye, they left the sidelines, their voices and giggles growing increasingly distant. I smiled inwardly to myself. It was a good feeling to finally do something for team again. I lifted my gaze to the overcast sky. It'd gotten darker since practice had ended, and a bit windier too. In any case, I'd best hurry…

"Nice one! Let's do that again!"

I blinked and turned to the field. I knew that the voice belonged to Tenma, who apparently was still on the field even after practice. A bit further down the field was Kyousuke who gave a quick nod to his call. I couldn't stop from smiling at the scene. Since when had they been practicing after practice? I remembered Tenma saying that Shinsuke hadn't been able to stay after practice in order to study harder, something admirable Tenma could learn from. It was nice to know that Kyousuke was keeping Tenma company, even though he didn't have to. Although he didn't seem to show it, I'm sure he was enjoying the scrimmage as much as Tenma was.

"Aooooi!"

Tenma waved from a distance. Kyousuke also stopped, the soccer ball rested underneath his arm as he waited patiently. I waved back at them energetically.

"Hey you two! Good luck out there! You don't want to get caught in the rain!"

"Rain's nothing!" He grinned. Meanwhile, Kyousuke seemed to be distracted.

"Sorano-san, are you the only one here?" He asked objectively. Tenma turned to Kyousuke, and then back towards me questioningly. For some reason, I also looked along the sidelines, even though I knew I was the only one there.

"It's not that much of a hassle, I told Akane and Midori I could handle it. Don't worry!" I gave them the same smile I'd given Midori and Akane a few minutes ago and waved my hand dismissively. Tenma frowned while Kyousuke still gave me the same expressionless look, as if he were waiting for me to change my mind.

"…I'm serious!" I emphasized as I turned away from their gaze and resumed collecting water bottles, hoping that I wouldn't drop one and prove an unsaid point. Just when I was sure Tenma was about to interject, I heard Kyousuke call out to him and the sound of a ball rolling in the grass. A content sigh escaped me as they resumed playing and I continued my clean up. If this was done quickly, I would be able to escape the rain. Inwardly giving myself encouragement, I rolled up my sleeves and got to work.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Thanks for the reviews you guys! They keep me going, really!（*´▽｀*）I'm trying to keep people IC, and I'm actually thinking of rewriting it all in 3rd person. I like writing in 3rd person too, but wanted to give myself a challenge with first person. Criticism helps! Thanks! R&R!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

It was about an hour later that I finally realized what I'd gotten myself into. I started with all the things that I would normally do first, then on Akane's load of the work, and once finished with that, I would start on Midori's. We would all get finished in a little more than half an hour when we worked together, but I never really took into account the fact that we all were doing our own parts… With a small whine, I slumped against the storehouse sink where I was washing out bottles.

"They've probably been staying longer to do my share of the work, haven't they…." I groaned, struck with guilt. I owed it to them to do this, so sitting in self-pity wasn't going to help. Looking around the storehouse, there was still much left to do…the towels needed to be sorted, the balls counted and checked, first aid kits stored…

Speaking of which…

"Did I bring in those kits…?" I muttered to myself. It was hard to recall where I'd placed everything that I brought in. I shook my hands dry from the sink in order to at least check to see that I had brought them in. I shifted through towels, balls, and in desperation, places where I hadn't even walked to. I guess…I had left them outside.

I held in a sigh as I left the storehouse and headed back to the field. It was a bit windier than when I was last outside, the sky was darker as well. I'd been lucky so far today with the weather. I'd forgotten my umbrella at home, forgetting to check the weather this morning. At this point, my best bet would be covering my head with my jacket. The sigh I'd surpressed finally escaped my lips when I noticed another figure heading in my direction, carrying a stack of boxes. Even from a distance, it was easy to make out who he was.

"Ah, Tsurugi-san!"

I increased my pace to meet up with him. As I got closer, I recognized the stack of boxes he was carrying. "The medicine kits! I was on my way to go back to get them! I can take them from here." I said as I caught up with him. After saying this, I extended my arms to receive them. He looked back at me for a good second or two. I began to feel increasingly awkward.

"You're taking these back to the storehouse?" He questioned. I nodded back stiffly in response. Kyosuke brought his attention back to what he was carrying and continued to walk again. "It's not that far, I'll carry them there." This wasn't the response I was looking for, but it was what I had predicted. Frowning, I walked alongside him. Even if I had forgotten about the medical kits, I was capable of doing this myself. Still, in his mind, I was sure that my forgetfulness had proven his earlier point.

"Is Tenma waiting for you?" I asked.

"No, he left a little while earlier." He paused for a second in thought. "I went back to get my things and I noticed you left these."

I couldn't think of a good response, so I simply responded with an 'oh' and continued walking with him. My empty hands slipped into the pockets of my jacket as we made our way back to the storehouse. The time it took to get there seemed longer than usual. Once I opened the door, he asked where they should be placed.

"Ah! Um…you can just place them in that cabinet there…" I replied. I was a bit embarrassed by the mess I'd made from searching through the equipment for the kits earlier. Almost clumsily, I tried to place things back was they belonged. The scene made it look like I hadn't done a single thing. I turned around from putting away some of the dried water bottles and noticed that he was now sitting on one of the benches, folding towels.

"Y-You don't have to do that…"

The words came out forced. They'd been used enough for one day. As my words trailed off, he gave a small triumphant smirk, and resumed folding towels. A bit flustered, I focused back on the bottles that needed to be washed.

"Are you going by the hospital today?" I questioned, just to break the silence.

"I still plan to. I don't think Yuuichi will mind if I'm later than normal."

"Ah, tell him I said hello for me then."

"I'll do that."

From that, we began to talk about the day; the kind of similar to things I would talk to Shinsuke and Tenma about on our way home. Although we had some of the same classes, we'd never really talked in school, the same could be said at practice. Come to think of it, he didn't talk much in general outside of a match. It had only been with Yuuichi when I'd seen him speak casually and more animated. The way he acted around his brother was different than how he appeared at school. In the back of my mind, I wondered if he and Tenma had the same casual conversations. As we began to wrap up with the chores, there was a small lull in the conversation.

"So you're not going to the hospital today?" He asked.

"No…not today at least. Practice and clean up took up too much of my time today, I still have homework to do." With my hands on my hips, I gave a final survey of the storehouse. Everything was finally put away. I couldn't help but grin as I turned to Kyousuke. "It would have taken me a lot longer if you hadn't helped me out though. Thank you!" An expression appeared on his face that I hadn't seen before, but as quickly as it came, it was replaced with his cool, almost arrogant expression.

"It took you long enough to say that." He said with a haughty tone in his voice. I felt my cheeks turn red at my own impoliteness. Had I really not said thanks earlier?

"I'm sorry for not saying it earlier…I mean, I guess I was feeling pretty overconfident about doing this myself, but I guess I really did need help…" I didn't know what else to say as I scratched the back of my head in distraction. He gave me a wry grin, almost as if he regretting what he said.

"I was kidding. I didn't mind. I would have headed back this way anyway."

The way he ended the sentence suggested that he'd cut short something he might have said. His eyes trailed back to surveying the room. With his eyes off me, I somehow felt slightly less embarrassed.

"Well everything seems to be put away…I guess we can get going now then!" I said conclusively. Kyousuke nodded in agreement. I'd spent about two hours in this storehouse…finally I'd be able to leave! Gathering my backpack, I pushed the door handle to the storehouse open with Kyousuke right behind me. No sooner had I opened the door, I was hit with the cold damp splash of a downpour.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Sorry if that was really dull lol. Review it anywho 'w'


End file.
